


Happily Ever After

by hoodienanami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I'm sorry the first thing I write for this fandom is angst, Implied Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: If Catra was going to have to fight her best friend she had to let go.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The show hasn't even started what am I doing!?
> 
> If the show disproves this fic by showing how their relationship is really like then maybe I'll rewrite this. At the moment I'm just having some fun!

Maybe it had been foolish to think that her and Adora were going to have a happily ever after. They were warriors after all, warriors didn’t often get happy endings. But Catra had thought that at least they’d stay together through whatever life would throw their way, like they always had.

But she had been wrong.

Adora had betrayed her and the Horde for whatever the hell that sword and those people were. Greyskull or something like that. She had chosen these new people over her best friend that she had known all her life and it hurt. It hurt so much. If warriors cried then Catra would cry until there wasn’t a drop of water left in her body.

But warriors didn’t cry.

They fought.

And now Catra had to fight her best friend.

She reminded herself over and over that Adora wasn’t her best friend any longer. No one who betrayed the Horde was a friend. Their history didn’t matter. Their friendship didn’t matter. If Adora was a traitor then the only thing that mattered was taking her down.

Catra dumped the rest of Adora’s stuff in the trash and watched it disappear down the garbage chute. She had to let go of Adora. If she was going to defeat her she had to let go of everything. Her fist tightened around the photo of her and Adora that had been taken only a few months earlier.

“I’m sorry Adora.” Catra whispered as she reopened the garbage chute. “I wish it didn’t have to end like this.”

She took one last look at the photo, the smiling faces of herself and her former friend staring back at her. And then she let go.


End file.
